


Не узнали

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Surprise Ending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25286791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Голубоглазый мужчина усмехнулся, провожая взглядом отъезжающую машину.
Kudos: 3





	Не узнали

— Монстров надо уничтожать, — уверенно произнёс молодой лохматый парень, закуривая.  
— Почему? — поинтересовался его собеседник, бледный голубоглазый мужчина.  
— Они убийцы. И убивают людей. Чем больше мы их уничтожим, тем лучше.  
«Я бы мог сказать иначе…»  
— Кстати, а ты откуда? — поинтересовался другой охотник. Его глаза настороженно сияли в полутьме рощи.  
— Издалека, — пожал плечами голубоглазый. Он-то знал, что рядом нет населённых пунктов. — Путешествую по стране. Авось что интересное найду. — Он легко скользнул с капота. — Ладно, ребята. Пора мне. До ночи надо дойти до ближайшего селения, иначе будет худо.  
— Удачи! — крикнул первый парень. Он затушил сигарету и поднялся.  
— И вам не хворать. — Голубоглазый усмехнулся, провожая глазами машину. А спустя секунду легко обратился в мышь и взмыл в воздух.  
«Тоже мне, охотники! Хотя бы проверили, с кем отдых делили…»


End file.
